


cabin fever

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Talented Mr Ripley (1999)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, M/M, Other, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: It's a beautiful day on the water, even if Dickiehadto bring Freddie along.Then he hears 'Marge maintenance', and Dickie slips into the cabin.





	cabin fever

**Author's Note:**

> me? a slut for frustrated, embarrassed, and pining tom?? Never
> 
> also i've been a fic writer for seven years and every time i go to post a fic i forget it needs a title. sorry for the pun

He doesn't mean to peep.

Marge, for what it's worth, tries to stay quiet. For all that her toes curl and her legs shake, Tom doesn't hear more than a gasp from her.

Dickie, on the other hand, is _cruel_. Tom feels his face go red watching his thighs flex, the obscene way his calves tense when he moves forward. Dickie's all breathless laughs and sharp breaths, and despite the noise of the ocean and the breeze, he feels like Dickie is all he can hear.

Dickie mutters a 'fuck' and Tom's toes are curling too, just imagining Dickie groaning it in _his_ ear instead of Marge's. They could be on the boat alone right now, and Dickie could be kissing _his_ neck and whispering against _his_ skin.

He hopes Marge feels warm, because he feels so, so cold.

**Author's Note:**

> [i'm on tumblr too!](http://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/)


End file.
